My Beyond kun
by NejiTenfanforever
Summary: L is remembering one moment he shared with BB while in the orphanage.


Alone in my dark room, I attempt to force myself to sleep. This has been my 25th all nighter in a row. Continuously tossing and turning about in my bed, my struggle for even a minute of sleep is advancing poorly.

Everyone else in the investigation team had been given the weekend off to spend with their families, a show of gratitude I had given them. Watari-san was away on a business meeting about the orphanage I had grown up in, Whammy's...

I have bittersweet memories of my time there before I became the detective that I am today.

Good thing: I was always top of all my classes.

Bad thing: the other children hated me because of it.

There was only one other child at the orphanage that interested me. Known to me as "Beyond", he looked almost exactly like me in every way: Eating habits, the position we sit in, and even our body structure and hair styles were 100% similar.

There were only 2 differences between the two of us, he has blood red eyes as deep in color as the strawberry jam he always ate, and while I wear a white long sleeved shirt, he always wore a black one.

He was dubbed "Backup" by the other children, as he was always considered "number 2", similar to my current top 2 successors, Near and Mello.

However, Beyond has chosen the dark path of life. He's now one of the worlds most horrific serial killers, other than Kira of course.

Despite all this, he and I once had a tender moment together, the day Mittens, the orphanages lone pet, a black cat, died.

Beyond was the one most affected by the death of Mittens. I saw him in the library and was immediately aware of the fact that though his back was turned to me, he was sobbing.

I walk over to him. "Beyond-kun?" I say putting my right hand on his shoulder.

He shoves my hand away. "Go away, baka..." he replied with a cracking voice. "You're not responsible for her death Beyond-kun..."

He said nothing, but put his head on my shoulder. "But it was, L-chan...If I hadn't... put her in the...front yard...she wouldn't have gotten...run over!" he said, his voice becoming sadder with every pause.

I feel his tears quickly soaking through my shirt.

"Ssh... Just let it all out, Beyond-kun..." I comfort rubbing my hands up and down his back. I then lift his chin, our eyes locking in a deep gaze. I use one hand to wipe away his tears.

As hand removes its hold on his chin, his hand goes to my own chin. With a sudden urge of shyness, my eyes look to the lower right corner of my vision radius. "L-chan... Please look at me for a moment." He requests. I look back at him and feel my face become hot with nervousness.

"L-chan...Let me try something." he says sweetly. "Do as much as you'd like, Beyond-kun..." I whisper. He slowly presses his lips to mine. My heart begins racing, causing me to tremble. Unable to control my actions, I entwine my hands in his hair. Still kissing me, Beyond gently lays me down on the floor.

I moan in my throat as he flicks his tongue around my lips. "Hhhmmmm…" I moan opening my mouth and feel the moist muscle hesitantly touch mine before he twirls it around. My tongue starts to playfully dance with his, lasting a complete 4 minutes. My body was in ecstacy from moment 1.

We separate for air, a small and thin trail of saliva connecting our lips together. He kisses me once more to get rid of it.

"Beyond-kun… hat was astounding…" I pant, still trying to catch my breath. He smirks at me and tells me, "Was it now? It's gonna get better. Just relax and enjoy." He locks our lips together once more

His hands begin to rub up and down my chest sensually before he gently removes my shirt. He softly breaks our kiss and places his warm lips on a soft area of my neck. He nibbles gently. "Ahh…!" I gasp/moan clinging onto his raven shirt. I feel him sucking on that area, softly at first, but gradually harder. I feel tightness forming in my jeans from these actions. I'm not too naïve to not know what is going on, I'm becoming aroused. And at an alarming rate of speed too.

My erection presses up to Beyonds jeans. He looks up at me and smirks, clearly pleased.

"That didn't take as long as I had originally planned." He tells, making my face light up. "Hn. Just wait a little longer." Beyond kisses and licks from my neck down to my chest. I'm quietly whimpering from pleasure. His hot lips enclose over my right nipple. I bit on my lip to prevent myself from moaning to loudly. He begins licking the perky bud, coating it in saliva. He starts to nibble, and eventually biting. I gasp in astonishment and begin moaning.

I am in a state of ecstasy, wanting more from Beyond. He moves his mouth to my other nipple now, giving it equal attention. Beyond moves down to my abdomen. "Beyond…..kun…" I moan when his tongue slides on my muscles, full of lust.

His fingers begin to play with the waistline of my baggy jeans. It tickles me in a way that makes me want more. I look at him with one eye halfway open and the other closed, still in a state of nirvana. "Beyond-kun?" I ask. He looks up at me. "…Can you please kiss me again?"

He smiles and climbs back on top of me, pressing our mouths together once more in a passionate kiss. Beyond moans in his throat and entwines both hands in my hair. We are completely wrapped around each other in an unusual person-knot. His kiss is becoming overpowering for me, so I begin to tug on his shirt. I want it off badly… Beyond understands this message and pulls his shirt off quickly and slightly lifts off of my body. With my hands, I start to rub and massag his abs and chest.

Beyond takes one hand and gently places it on the crotch area of my jeans, touching my rock hard erection. I moan and shudder at the touch. This (clearly) is my very first sexual encounter. He moves his hand and undoes my button and zipper, the gently slides his hand under my boxers. He gently rubs the length before gliding his fingers up and down the shaft.

I am trying so hard not to moan, but the urge to do so is rising each time he touches me. He places his hot mouth to my ear. "I'll stop teasing you L-chan." "Beyond-kun, let me try something." I request. He grants this, rolling over onto his side. I start to remove his faded jeans. I need them out of the way.

After Beyond licks the off, I kiss his abs and allow my tongue to play with the waistline of his boxers. Unlike me, he his moaning at a soft sound rate, making sure no one will hear him. I bite onto his boxers. Beyond shudders at the realization of what I am doing. I remove his boxers past his groin and gently kiss the head before continue the removing of his boxers. With my teeth, I move his boxers down to his ankles.

Beyond kicks them off and climbs back on top of me. "This part's gonna feel weird, L-chan. But let me know if it starts to hurt." He tells. I nod my head in response. He moves my boxers to my ankles and begins to kiss me, our erections digging into each other. This makes us both moan. I feel him move his hand down my body and to my virgin entrance.

I whimper as he softly puts his finger inside me. He separates from our kiss. "Sh, sh, my love." He says before our kiss continues. I'm sure he can feel my heart thumping. "My love? Did he really call me that…?" I mentally wonder happily. "I'm ready." I whisper.

Beyond puts a second finger in, scissoring around trying to get me as loose as possible. He is using his other hand to stroke my cheek, which is red hot from the attention my body has been receiving.

"L-chan, I'm gonna need some lubricant." He tells to me. "Ok." I go down to his exposed length and kiss the head before sliding it into my mouth, coating it in saliva. Beyond is trying very hard not to buck his hips, his hands clutching my hair.

Once fully coated, I remove myself from him. I lay back down with Beyond atop me. I see him take his fully erect penis and glide it towards my entrance. I feel the head go in and I wince. "Relax L-chan… It'll hurt if you don't." he sweetly tells me. "…ok…"

Beyond kisses me deeply again as he put the whole length inside me and I begin to take deep breaths to help myself relax. He slowly begins to pump in and out of my depths, gradually picking up speed. I arch my back in pleasure. Soon, he thrust into a certain area of me, causing me to lose all self control and I start moaning uncontrollably.

He continues thrusting and pumping and I notice that his facial expression is changing from desperation to enjoyment. His moans are becoming louder and more ragged. He moans my name loudly as I feel a hot liquid enter my depths as we both reach our climax together.

Beyond collapses on top of me in a heap. We are both softly moaning and gasping for air. He rolls over on his side and pulls me in his strong arms protectively. His arms feel like my own personal safe haven, so strong, it makes me feel invincible and like nothing could hurt me. "Um…Beyond-kun…?" I ask. He looks at me tiredly. "Yeah..?" "I… um….. I…l-l…..love… you…" I say shyly. He smirks at me happily. "I love you too." He says kissing my forehead.

That was our moment. I miss Beyond deeply. I hear the window patter a few times from a branch outside, causing my heart to race a bit and it makes my mind begin to wander. "Maybe Beyond-kun isn't dead…He might come back to me one day.

I hear a whisper, "L-chan…" Although, I'm the only one in the building. I look to the window.

I believe I saw a pair of blood red eyes staring at me, but before I can verify, the eyes vanish. Leaving me alone once more….. Only with memories of my Beyond-kun…..


End file.
